Let it Go
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Let it Go' from 'Frozen'. Kikyou has an opportunity at life for a second time. But what will be the consequences of her decision? Will she be able to let go of her tragic past and move on with her new life and family? Or will her decision come back to haunt her? And what about Inuyasha? How will he feel about Kikyou's new life?
1. Kikyou's Decision

**(A/N: This is an Inuyasha slightly Blood+ crossover. I was inspired to write this by the song 'Let it Go' from 'Frozen'. I felt sort of bad for Kikyou coming back to life, and having everything slowly taken away from her. Kaede, sort of (she did choose Kagome over her own sister, but I understand. She wanted Kikyou to rest in peace, and Kagome to have her soul back). And also her duty as a Shikon Priestess, her powers in a way, and most importantly Inuyasha. This is Kikyou letting go of everything of the past, including Inuyasha, and moving on with her new life and blood family. But will she truly let everything go, and is it okay for her to do so? Find out! Enjoy this chapter and this story as it goes on! I don't Inuyasha, Blood+, or the movie Frozen.)**

* * *

Kikyou's Choice

A young priestess with pale skin, long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, and brown eyes wearing red and white priestess garb was walking aimlessly through the forest with her soul collectors following her. The priestess went by the name of Kikyou. Kikyou's mind was preoccupied with memories of certain silver-haired half-demon by the name of Inuyasha. He was her first and only love. Why did she love Inuyasha so much she sometimes wondered? At first it was because he was an outcast just like she was, but then it grew into something more. Much more. They turn from companions to lovers. He made her feel alive. He made her feel truly special…not just for her spiritual powers, but for what she truly is on the inside. He made her feel like an ordinary woman. Yet their love didn't last as wicked demon named Naraku, who was born from the human bandit Onigumo and hundreds of demons, had tricked them into thinking they betrayed each other. Kikyou died and Inuyasha was sealed into the Sacred Tree. That was fifty years ago. Now, Inuyasha has been released by her reincarnation, Kagome. A modern-day schoolgirl who has the same powers as hers. And Kikyou was revived by the demon witch, Urasue by using bones and earth from her grave, and Kagome's soul.

* * *

Kikyou had walked for miles. She suddenly stopped when she sensed a presence around her. It wasn't demon nor a human. It was strange, yet slightly calm presence. However the years as a priestess, she learned to never let her guard down. Ever. "Who's there? Show herself," Kikyou said, calmly. A few moments of silence went by. Kikyou suddenly felt like the temperature just, and the wind was blowing gently in the night. A figure finally made herself known. She was wearing a simply elegant yellow and red kimono with a blue obi around the waist. She had a katana strapped to it. She had long brown hair that was braided, and reached down to her hips, and icy blue eyes. She had red-eye shadow, and had porcelain skin. She was beautiful Kikyou had to admit. "Who are you?" the undead priestess asked once again.

"My name is Yuzuka, priestess." The woman's voice was kind and gentle. Kikyou could tell she had no ill-will, and no wish to fight.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" It wasn't exactly a threat. It was more out of curiosity.

"Nothing much, priestess. I'm just wandering the countryside. Helping innocent people in need. Whether they be human or demon. Nothing more. Nothing less," Yuzuka replied. Her blue eyes synchronized Kikyou. "Tell me priestess, are you dead?" The priestess's body stiffened. She was so tempted to draw her arrow and fire at the woman.

"How did you know that," she decided to ask, keeping her stoic face.

"I can smell the scent of dirt and bones around you." The woman had a sadden look. "Why do you stay in the world in living, if you are already dead, priestess? Don't you want to leave this world in peace and tranquility?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Well, do you want to be among the living once again?" The question shocked Kikyou to the core. She had a chance to be alive once more? To be among the living? To have a second chance at life, just like Inuyasha? And most importantly to be with Inuyasha without the issue of him being alive and her being...well…dead. She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Kikyou asked, suspiciously. There had to be some kind of catch. Nobody offers something like that without gaining something in return.

"Nothing at all. But if you want, I'll tell there a few risks. That is if you are willing take it to be alive once more." Kikyou thought for a moment.

"What are the conditions?"

"Well, you won't be the same person you once wore for starters. You'll gain one of the elemental powers of water, ice, wind, lightning, earth, fire, light, or dark. Which one you get is dependent on the person himself. But you will not be human."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that you will become a being that is neither a human nor demon. You will be an orijinaru." Yuzuka held her hand up before Kikyou could speak once again. "I'll explain what an orijinaru is once I have your decision. You will need blood to survive, and most importantly you will never age. You'll be like how you are now, never aging, but this time you will have flesh and bones, and a beating heart."

"What do you want, if I say 'yes'?" Kikyou questioned, her resolve dissolving. This truly was her chance at a second life.

"Nothing, like I said before. It's your choice whether you choose to follow me, or to go your own way afterwards. I have never forced people to choose before. That is their decision. And if you think I'm trying to deceive you, then by all means you have the right to slay me. You have my word." The priestess took a moment to contemplate this new ordeal. She had a chance now. If she was alive again, she could be with Inuyasha once more, like how they used to be fifty years ago before Naraku showed up.

"I-I'll do it, Yuzuka. I want to be alive once more," Kikyou said, but with slight hesitation in her voice. The thought of being with Inuyasha was clouding her judgment. Yuzuka sensed her hesitation.

"Are you sure, priestess?" she asked.

"Yes, yes!" she said, putting more force behind her voice. The woman nodded her head.

"Well, okay. But I should warn you, priestess. The transformation will be quite…painful," she said, trying to find the right words. Kikyou watched carefully as the woman pulled out her sword from its sheath. It had a beautiful blue crystal on the hilt of the blade and groves going around. She slit her hand on the blade, drawing out blood. "Kikyou," she said with a sense of authority. "If you truly wish to be alive once more, then you must drink my blood." Kikyou nodded her head, unable to trust her voice. She cautiously approached the woman. She took her bleeding hands in her own, and to her surprise the wound was already closing, which meant she had to do it fast. With great haste, she started drinking the blood from the woman's wounded hand. It tasted awful. She felt like an animal, some kind of beast doing it. After the blood was all gone, she stood up straight. Suddenly she started to feel a little dizzy. Kikyou collapsed against a tree trunk. He then started screaming in agony. Her body felt like it was on fire. The pain was so intense. She just wanted someone to end her life then and there. And then Kikyou blacked out.

* * *

**(A/N: How did you like the first chapter? I hope Kikyou wasn't OOC. It's hard for me to get her personality right. You guys are free to tell me, if she is. And we all know that Kikyou will probably not take an opportunity like this, let along trust a stranger. But I let the thought of being alive again and a chance with being Inuyasha cloud her judgment. And as the story goes on, Kikyou's personality may change. Character development, I should say. Well, that's enough warning for now. Oh, yeah and I'll let you guys decide if you want Kikyou want to end up with Inuyasha or not. Please read and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed, too!)**


	2. Kikyou's New Blood Family:the Orijinarus

**(A/N: This is the second chapter. This is mostly an explanation and introduction chapter. Kikyou gets explanation on what Orijinaru is, and meets her new blood family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do NOT own Inuyasha or Blood+.)**

* * *

Kikyou's New Blood Family: the Orijinarus

Kikyou opened her chocolate eyes to see that was on a comfortable bed. The first thing she saw was white. The room was decorated with white walls. She tried to sit up, but cringed slightly. "I see you are finally awake, Kikyou?" The undead priestess turned to Yuzuka.

"Where am I?" Kikyou asked, groggily.

"You're in my castle in the Northern Lands," she replied.

"What happened to me?"

"I gave you my blood, and turned you into orijinaru, just like the rest of your blood siblings." The memories of last night's events appeared in Kikyou's mind. Her eyes then went wide.

"Wait, you said 'blood siblings'…what do you mean? Kaede is the only sister I have," the priestess retorted with a questioning glare.

"I do not know who this 'Kaede' person is, but not her. I'm talking about your new family now, Kikyou," Yuzuka said, softly. Her gentle blue eyes glanced at her. She held her hand out to her. She kicked her legs off the bed, and took it. The braided haired woman led her out of the room.

* * *

Yuzuka took Kikyou to the living room where the priestess stared at nine unfamiliar faces. There three adult males, four adult females, and two children. A boy and a girl. One male had short coal-black hair with fiery orange eyes, pointed ears, and was wearing a black kimono with an orange armor chest plating. The other was wearing an elegant white and green kimono. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail, and forest green hair. The last male had long black hair and yellow eyes, and was wearing a simple maroon kimono. The females in the room all looked beautiful in their own unique way. One had long bluish hair with aqua blue eyes. She was wearing long kimono-like dress with different shades of blue. The other had shoulder length, hot pink hair and red eyes. There was a pair of red cat ears on top of her head, and was wearing a short pink kimono that reached just above her knees with a red obi along with black boots that reached to her knees. There was one with long purplish pink hair and pink eyes. She had light purple eye shadow and red lips stick. She was in a fancy purple and pink kimono with a yellow obi. The last was wearing a green and black kimono. She had short light orange hair and green eyes. The two children looked to be the age of ten twelve. The twelve-year-old boy had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, a pointed ears, a black wolf tail, and happy blue-green eyes. The young wolf demon was dress in a black wolf fur and was wearing a brown kimono. The ten-year old girl had a pair of orange fox ears on her hair and a fox tail. She was wearing an orange and yellow kimono, and had long yellowish orange hair and emerald-green eyes. "This is your new family blood, Kikyou." Kikyou kept her emotionless façade up. Upon everyone one in the room, there was only two demons, three half demons, and the rest were humans. Even Yuzuka looked human, if she included her. "Their names are Xuli, Jugo, Latiku, Levi, Yuki, Ritsuko, Reina, Kei, and Miya," she stated each person's names respectively.

"So, this is our new blood sister, mother?" the one named Xuli asked, analyzing Kikyou. She looked to be a priestess.

"I think she's awfully beautiful," Ritsuko piped up while batting her eyes.

"Yay! We have a new sister! Miya exclaimed, happily. Kei tugged on Kikyou's kimono.

"What's your name, sister?" Kei asked.

"My name is Kikyou," Kikyou replied, kindly. She looked at all them once again. "So what are you guys? What am I now? Why do you call me your sister?" Her head was so full of questions. She was so confused, and trying to grasp the situation.

"I'll explain now." Yuzuka found a comfortable chair and sat down. Kikyou followed suite. "We are what you would orijinarus, or the originals, as you may call it. We have been called many names before, but I think orijinarus fits us the best. Orijinarus lived before even demons were born. Actually, orijinarus were the ones who created demons in the first place." Kikyou's eyes widen at the revelation.

"H-how?" She couldn't help, but stutter. Yuzuka turned her head away. She looked almost ashamed.

"We had a civil war between us. Many of us died. There only a handful of orijinarus left among this world. And only a few of us are actually pure-blooded orijinarus." She turned back to the priestess. "Pure bloods, meaning those of us that weren't turned into an orijinaru without a King or Queen. There are three groups of orijinarus. The ones who look like those mindless demons, but are actually much faster and stronger. There the ones who can die by demons and humans, so there's really nothing unique about them. The second strongest are called Shikosha. There are the ones who are turned into an orijinaru by the blood of a Queen or a King. There have the appearance ordinary human, half demons, or full-blooded demons, whatever they were before they turn. They can also transform into a much powerful form. But they have incredible speeds and strength. They will have one of one of the elemental powers of fire, wind, lightning, earth, dark, light, water, or ice. Some may not, such as Reina over there." Yuzuka pointed towards the orange haired woman. "But she makes up for it with her monstrous strength. She's the strongest orijinaru, I know in terms of strength." Reina blushed in embarrassment. "And a Queen and King are the pure bloods of the orijinarus. There are some of Queens and Kings that aren't pure bloods because they are born between a Queen or a King and a Shikosha. Anyway, the Queens and Kings are the strongest of all of orijinarus. Their blood has the power to turn a human or demon into orijinarus. They can have three of the eight magic powers. But unlike Shikoshas, they cannot transform." This a lot for Kikyou to take in. Yuzuka gave Kikyou a serious look. "Kikyou, you are now an orijinaru. Not only that, but you are a Shikosha. I am a Queen. And these…" She gestured to everyone else in the room. "…Are you're new brothers and sisters." Levi gently laid her hand down on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, sister Kikyou," she spoke, kindly.

"Shouldn't we begin training her before, you know…," Yuki trailed off.

"What? What would happen?" Kikyou asked, passively.

"Now that you have turned, Kikyou, you're transformation I starting to begin," Latiku stated.

"During the transformation, you might get out of control," Ritsuko said. "So, it will be better to start you're training now to help you control your new powers, mind, and body."

"March! Onwards to the training grounds!" Reina said with a fist pump. She grabbed Kikyou's hand, and led her to the training grounds where the Orijinaru priestess was to begin her training.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the second chapter. Like I said, nothing much, but a bunch of explanations and introductions. Wait! What?! Orijinarus created demons? This is a question that's going to be answered fully later in the story. Like I said, you guys can decide if Kikyou ends up with Inuyasha or not. She might end up with an OC. Who knows? Anyway, the next chapter Kikyou trains to learn about her new orijinaru powers. Stay tuned! And FYI: When it comes to superior breed, orijinarus reign on top. From weakest to strongest, it goes from humans to demons to orijinarus. Enough said, please read and review!)**


End file.
